OS bonus pour Aquarius-no-Camus: Protéger par le silence
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Presque tous les soirs, le nouveau Pope réclame Camus à ses côtés. Et quand il redescend, le Verseau n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Quel secret doit-il garder? Et dans quel but autre que celui de protéger la personne qui compte le plus pour lui? Alors, même si tout va mal, Camus garde le silence, accepte, et protège. Même s'il n'est en fait pas le seul à en souffrir...


Salut tout le monde! :D Comme promis à Aquarius-no-Camus (qui a correctement deviné le personnage modèle pour Mikhail dans "Obsession"), voilà son OS sur Camus (Saga et Milo) ;)

Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre (c'est difficile de savoir jusqu'où aller :o) (et j'avoue que j'avais mal pour Camus), mais en même temps, j'ai adoré! J'espère qu'il te plaira chat! Encore bravo! :D

Sur ce, enjoy! ~

* * *

-Camus?

Assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main, Le Verseau tressaillit légèrement, si peu que personne n'aurait pu le remarquer. Personne sauf peut-être…  
Il chassa cette personne de ses pensées et se retourna légèrement:

-Qu'y a-t-il, Aphrodite?

Le Poisson posait des yeux légèrement brillants sur lui, toujours aussi sublime, de cette beauté magnifique et de cette confiance en soi si caractéristique. Sauf que, léger détail, ses yeux si clairs semblaient légèrement voilés et ses sourcils si doux s'étaient froncés: Aphrodite n'avait pas besoin de parler, il savait déjà pourquoi il était-là:

-Il te demande…

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale:

-Maintenant?

-Tout de suite…

Léger silence, lourd de sous-entendus qu'ils ne pouvaient dire à voix haute. Lourd de secrets qu'ils devaient absolument garder pour eux trois:

-DeathMask est déjà passé?

Aphrodite poussa un léger soupir faussement rieur et passa la main dans ses cheveux, avec une nonchalance que le Verseau trouva feinte:

-Tu sais comme il aime le faire venir en premier… La question c'est plutôt de voir qui il appèlera en dernier.

Camus ne répondit même pas: le Suédois n'attendait pas de réponse. A vrai dire, une seule personne l'attendait. Le Verseau referma son livre et se leva lentement: pas de précipitation, ne pas laisser transparaitre cette légère angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

Tout allait bien se passer: il n'avait rien dit à personne, pas vrai? Personne ne savait rien, donc il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il lissa machinalement les plis du haut de son pantalon avant de se redresser et de sortir aussi paisiblement que possible de ses appartements, poussant Aphrodite à se décaler pour le laisser fermer la porte:

-Bon, hé bien, à plus tard alors.

Camus jeta un regard à peine intrigué sur lui:

-Tu ne remontes pas au douzième?

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire et dégagea une nouvelle fois une mèche bleue qui tombait devant son visage, presque une manie depuis que…

-Je vais rejoindre Angelo, on avait prévu de se faire une petite soirée.

-Ha, je vois.

Le Poisson désigna les temples plus bas d'un mouvement de la tête:

-Et toi? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui t'attend? Quelqu'un qui risquerait d'être surpris de ne pas te voir arriver?

Le sous-entendu était très clair, tout comme la légère menace qui en émanait:

 _« Aurais-tu dit quelque chose à une certaine personne? »_

Malgré le léger noeud qui lui tordait l'estomac, Camus parvint à garder cette expression neutre et désintéressée qu'il maitrisait parfaitement:

-Pas que je sache. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?

Aphrodite esquissa un léger sourire en coin, presque mauvais:

-Oh non, pas spécialement… Je me posais simplement la question, tout comme Lui.

-Alors je le rassurerai également à ce sujet.

Le Poisson approuva d'un léger mouvement de la tête avant de se détourner:

-Bonne chance alors.

Camus ne répondit même pas, se força à ne pas suivre anxieusement le Poisson dépasser le huitième temple sans s'y arrêter,… Il avait un rôle à tenir, à jouer, pour protéger les autres. Même s'il détestait ce rôle qu'il devait jouer et tenir malgré lui… Un frisson dégouté et inquiet secoua ses épaules, mais il pinça les lèvres et se força à avancer, la tête haute malgré son visage livide et son coeur battant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au treizième temple, Camus ne put que remarquer une nouvelle fois la différence d'atmosphère depuis que Shion était mort… Du temps où il était encore le Pope, ce temple avait toujours été lumineux, chaleureux et accueillant, à l'image de son « propriétaire ». Mais ici, c'était tout l'inverse.

L'air était lourd, pas au point d'être irrespirable, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le visiteur se sente oppressé et dominé. Ca, plus les lourdes plaques qui voilaient les hautes fenêtres du hall qui empêchaient la lumière d'entrer, plongeant le couloir dans l'obscurité. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour mettre l'arrivant mal à l'aise.

Et c'était tout à fait l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Camus malgré son visage neutre. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était inquiet ou préoccupé. Personne sauf…

Le Verseau secoua mentalement la tête et chassa cette personne de sa tête: il ne devait surtout pas y penser, sinon, il le mettrait en danger. Et s'il acceptait qu'on lui fasse du mal pour, justement, protéger cette personne, il refusait qu'Il pose un doigt sur lui.

Camus serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'une maigre goutte de sang roule dans sa paume: hors de question que ça arrive. Plutôt mourir que de le mettre une seule seconde en danger rien qu'en résistant.

Alors, après avoir poussé un léger soupir, il poussa la lourde porte qui le séparait encore de la salle du trône, seule pièce encore réellement lumineuse et pourtant tout aussi angoissante que le hall de par la simple présence de cet homme. Assis, ou plutôt avachi sur le trône, preuve qu'il n'attendait plus personne que lui, Il attendait, une coupe de vin dans la main droite.

Et malgré le masque qui couvrait encore son visage et le lourd casque qui pesait sur sa tête, Camus savait, sentait qu'il souriait, ravi, torve:

-Tu as failli me faire attendre…

Le Verseau serra les dents et referma la porte, tentant de garder un air détaché:

-Navré, Grand Pope, j'ai été retenu.

-Voyez-vous ça. Et par qui?

La nouvelle menace, bien plus claire que toutes les précédentes, figea littéralement le mouvement du français. Il ferma brièvement les yeux: il détestait devoir faire ça, mais pour Le protéger, il n'avait pas le choix:

-Aphrodite, Grand Pope.

L'homme poussa un soupir rieur et, sans déposer sa coupe, lui adressa un mouvement de la main, lui intimant silencieusement d'approcher. Camus déglutit et obéit, marchant sensiblement plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Mais malgré sa détermination, il ne parvint pas à garder les yeux fixés sur cet homme. Il se força à ne pas les baisser, mais se contenta de fixer un point au dessus de sa tête, tout à fait conscient du regard qu'Il posait sur lui.

Cette manière de garder la tête haute était-elle une forme de défi? Sans doute, oui. Non seulement parce qu'il refusait de se laisser entièrement abattre, mais surtout parce qu'il savait à quel point le « Pope » aimait cette lueur fière qui brillait dans ses yeux. L'attitude glaciale mais farouche dont il se dotait, cette impression d'être inaccessible…

Et surtout, le fait de savoir qu'Il possédait cet être si magnifique. Qu'Il pouvait le briser s'il le voulait. Que cette statue de glace n'était pas aussi inaccessible qu'elle le laissait paraitre. L'idée qu'Il avait réussi à dompter une telle personne, c'était la raison pour laquelle Il le faisait venir si souvent.

Il faisait venir DeathMask pour prouver son autorité, Aphrodite parce qu'il pouvait posséder la plus charmante des créatures du Sanctuaire… Et lui… Par simple désir de domination, de faire du mal à une personne qui semblait n'aitre touché par rien au monde.

Camus s'agenouilla a une distance raisonnable du trône et porta la main à son coeur, la tête basse:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Le Pope poussa un ricanement étouffé:

-Tu me sembles tendu, je me trompe? Aurais-tu des raisons de l'être?

Toujours ces menaces déguisées, toujours pour aller plus loin dans cette espèce de torture mentale qu'Il affectionnait particulièrement. Camus releva la tête, les sourcils froncés:

-Aucune: je suis juste fatigué.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je dors mal, ces derniers temps.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge: depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais voir, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, d'angoisses qui le tenaient éveillé. tout ça à cause de Lui.

Le bruit du métal qui tombe sur le sol manqua de le faire sursauter, arrachant un nouveau soupir rieur au Pope, impressionné, ravi par la réaction impénétrable de sa proie:

-Approche.

Camus se redressa lentement, apercevant avec horreur la teinte noir des longs cheveux du Pope. S'ils avaient été bleus, il aurait pu espérer s'en aller rapidement, sans trop de problèmes. Mais quand ils avaient cette couleur… Il risquait d'être coincé ici pour la nuit. Sans espoir de pouvoir filer en douce.

Il se releva et manqua de tressaillir, sentant le large sourire mauvais derrière le lourd masque bleu qui couvrait le visage du Pope. Il savait presque deviner ce qui allait suivre. Alors, sans attendre qu'Il lui demande davantage, Camus se rapprocha et ôta délicatement le masque, découvrant, comme il s'y attendait, deux yeux rouges dardés sur lui, et un sourire diabolique:

-Tu commences à t'y faire, on dirait.

Le Verseau haussa les épaules, volontairement indifférent, jugeant inutile de répondre, choqué une nouvelle fois de découvrir ce visage qu'ils connaissaient tous derrière ce masque. C'était Saga, et en même temps, ce n'était absolument pas lui. Ces traits ne mentaient pas: c'était définitivement Saga. Mais ce regard… Ce regard et ce sourire… Ca ne pouvait tout simplement pas être la même personne.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Saga, leur modèle à tous, leur aîné, avait pu tuer le Pope sans aucun état d'âme. Se jouait d'eux tous et les dirigeait comme des marionnettes. Utilisait les uns pour des missions punitives, d'autres pour des missions d'espionnage inutile et paranoïaques,… Causant la chute d'un dernier en accusant son frère aîné de trahison injustifiée et que Camus savait désormais fausse…

Cet homme n'était pas Saga: c'était le diable.

L'homme plissa ses yeux rouges et posa sa main libre sur le bas de son dos, menace silencieuse et ordre muet de s'approcher davantage. Camus s'empêcha de grimacer, de frissonner et de fermer les yeux: il n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'obéissait pas, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde en paierait le prix. Et il refusait.

L'Autre poussa un petit rire amusé:

-Tu résistes encore? Après tout ce temps?

Il avança son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, comme s'il allait soudainement l'attaquer:

-C'est ça qui me plait tant chez toi: cette résistance passive, cette lueur dans tes yeux,…

Sa voix était devenue un murmure, une caresse tranchante sur sa peau. Et pourtant, Camus s'empêcha de frémir. Même quand les canines percèrent sa peau et que du sang glissa sur sa gorge, il ne cligna même pas des yeux, ne réagit pas.

L'usurpateur se redressa et passa vivement la langue sur ses lèvres rougies par le sang, ravi:

-Et si on allait ailleurs?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?

Osa souffler le Verseau, bien qu'il connaisse pertinemment la réponse. Le sourire de l'Autre s'élargit méchamment et il persiffla:

-Mais bien sûr… Tu es libre de te dérober et de mettre une certaine personne en danger… (Il rit) Le choix est tien…

Camus détestait ces discours, ces menaces qui le forçaient à obéir pour le bien de Milo… Il n'avait aucune envie d'obéir, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de souffrir encore davantage.

Alors, quand le « Pope » se leva et l'entraîna vers la chambre, il le suivit, sans opposer de résistance. Simplement en restant neutre, effacé, absent. A peine comprit-il que l'Autre l'avait poussé sur le grand lit drapé de rouge et qu'il était déjà pris au piège.

Le souffle court mais les lèvres pincées, Camus détourna le regard, incapable de supporter le visage de cet homme, mais incapable de se refuser entièrement. Les mains glissaient sur sa peau, la marquaient, la salissait presque. Ses lèvres faisaient couler son sang, mordait, laissait leur trace, preuve qu'il était sa chose, l'objet dont il pouvait se jouer.

Oh mais s'il avait ordre de ne pas résister, jamais Il ne le forcerait à mimer du plaisir, de la joie,… A peine le Verseau parvenait-il à s'empêcher de vomir tant il était écoeuré par son propre comportement, par le simple contact de la peau de cet homme avec la sienne. De son corps contre le sien… Corps qui était censé appartenir simplement à…

Camus serra les mâchoires tellement fort qu'il grinça des dents, et ferma les yeux, empêchant ses lèvres de laisser échapper un seul son, refusant de donner cette satisfaction à ce traître. Même s'il savait que, d'un côté, en résistant, il rendait cet homme plus affamé encore. Lui donnait davantage envie de le briser, de le réduire à néant.

C'était un cercle vicieux: s'il résistait, l'Autre (il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'appeler Saga) continuerait de lui faire du mal, de le faire venir au treizième temple pour le faire craquer. S'il cédait (ou du moins, faisait semblant de céder), il devrait continuer de venir pour combler ce salopard. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire, aucun moyen de faire cesser ces séances toujours plus humiliantes et douloureuses.

Il était comme un papillon, pris au piège dans une toile d'araignée. Se débattre ne faisait que resserrer ses liens, mais rester immobile le condamnait immanquablement à mort. Quoiqu'il fasse, il était prisonnier, jeu entre les mains de l'Autre.

Mais il continuait d'accepter, de subir, de faire le gros dos… Dans le seul but de le protéger.

Camus détourna le visage quand l'Autre poussa une sorte de grognement ravi: il mourait d'envie de se dégager, de s'enfuir… Il devait tout faire pour le protéger.  
Pour protéger Milo.

Alors, Camus se contenta de glisser dans l'inconscience, à verrouiller ses sensations et à rester parfaitement neutre.

 _-J'accepterais n'importe quoi pour te protéger…_

L'Autre le força à se tourner de nouveau vers lui, d'une pression sur le bras:

-Regarde-moi. (Il sourit) Je veux que tu ne me quittes pas des yeux, que tu saches à qui tu appartiens maintenant.

Camus déglutit mais ne résista pas: après tout, ce corps n'était pas le sien. Il n'était pas ici, dans ce lit, pas avec cet homme,… Non… Non, il était dans les bras d'un autre, blotti contre lui, bercé par le battement si rassurant de son coeur:

 _-Milo…_

$s$s$s$

Même s'il l'avait voulu, et même pire, s'il l'avait pu, Camus n'aurait pas osé se rendre jusqu'au huitième temple. S'il voulait protéger Milo, il devait absolument éviter de le voir après ces… Séances d'intimidation…

Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, honteux, mortifié. Peut-être que, s'il n'était pas absolument vide de sentiments, s'il ressentait parfaitement ses émotions et parvenait à les montrer, peut-être que là, maintenant, il éclaterait en sanglots dégoutés.

Peut-être. Sans doute.

Mais c'était comme un blocage. Il sentait vaguement quelque chose gonfler dans sa poitrine, serrer sa gorge, faire trembler ses épaules, mais c'était tout. Rien de plus. Tellement que personne ne verrait jamais rien s'il venait à le croiser…

Camus referma la porte de ses appartements derrière lui et poussa un soupir légèrement douloureux, presque « désespéré ». Il avait besoin d'aide. Besoin qu'Il le serre contre lui et lui dise que tout allait bien se passer…

-Camus?

Malgré sa parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions, le Verseau sursauta violemment quand une voix ensommeillée s'éleva de son canapé. Et malgré lui, sa voix était légèrement enrouée quand il souffla:

-Milo?

Le grec se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil malgré son large sourire sincère:

-C'est moi. (Il leva les bras et s'étira jusqu'à ce que ses omoplates craquent) Un peu dans les vapes, mais là quand même.

Termina-t-il, sans se départir de son sourire si chaleureux, si rassurant… Camus déglutit difficilement et se forgea une attitude indifférente, neutre:

-Tu aurais dû rester au lit dans ton temple.

Milo hausa les épaules et se leva en poussant un bâillement:

-Bah, entre ici et chez moi, je préfère être près de toi.

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un sourire fatigué, fatigué et pourtant, resplendissant. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Camus sente son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et qu'une légère nausée afflue de nouveau. Il baissa les yeux dans une attitude nonchalante et ferma la porte de son temple:

-Fais comme chez toi: je vais juste aller me laver.

Il passa devant le canapé, sans un regard pour le Scorpion qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il devait vite se débarrasser de tout ce que cet homme avait laissé comme trace: odeur, morsures, le simple fait qu'il l'ait touché,… Il refusait que Milo le voie dans un tel état: il devait absolument se laver, se laver de cette crasse qui ne partirait sans doute jamais.

Se laver de ces horreurs, mais surtout de sa honte qui le rongeait sans fin depuis ce jour.

-Maintenant? (Milo jeta un coup d'oeil à son poignet, remarqua qu'il avait oublié sa montre et leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon) Mais il est presque minuit!

-En quoi est-ce que ça m'empêcherais de prendre un bain?

Rétorqua le Verseau, sur la défensive, presque légèrement agressif. Le grec esquissa un mouvement de recul, surpris:

-En rien, mais c'est juste qu'il est tard et que tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Tu devrais dormir plutôt.

Camus passa machinalement la main sur son visage: est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça? Est-ce que tout le Sanctuaire savait qu'il avait l'air d'un déterré? Ou bien était-ce seulement Milo, plus attentif et connaisseur que les autres?

Il haussa les épaules: peu importait, il devait simplement et absolument être seul. Et même s'il voulait juste se serrer contre lui, il fallait que Milo s'en aille. Il en allait de sa vie.

-Je dormirai après: j'ai eu une longue journée et j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre.

Milo ne rétorqua pas, n'insista pas, mais son regard bleu si pur n'en disait pas moins: il était inquiet, c'était clair. Mais Camus voyait aussi dans ses orbes claires ses reproches et ses interrogations: il avait déjà compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le Verseau se détourna, incapable de soutenir le regard légèrement accusateur de son frère d'armes et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, sans un coup d'oeil en arrière:

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Il espérait secrètement que Milo allait obéir et rentrer chez lui, se mettre en sécurité,… Le laisser panser ses plaies et reconstruire autant que possible, seul. Et pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à se justifier, il referma la porte sur lui et s'y appuya, le coeur battant malgré son air neutre.

Il entendit vaguement Milo pousser un soupir rempli d'interrogations et, à son grand soulagement, s'éloigner en trainant les pieds. Camus se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur la porte, poussant presque un soupir de soulagement. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à devoir bagarrer d'avantage avant que le Scorpion ne le laisse seul. Il était à la fois surpris et incroyablement rassuré.

Mais à peine pensait-il pouvoir se relever, il entendit les mêmes pas, un peu plus rapides, se rapprocher de la porte et un corps soudainement s'appuyer contre la porte pour finalement glisser sur le sol à son tour. Camus leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un léger soupir:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il pouvait presque voir le sourire ravi et satisfait sur les lèvres de Milo quand il répondit:

-J'attends que tu aies fini.

-Derrière la porte?

-Je monte la garde: j'aurais pas envie que tu t'endormes et que tu te noies bêtement.

-Tu es sérieux?

-On n'est jamais trop prudent!

-Tu exagères.

-Pas tant que ça. Tu savais que la plupart des noyades dans les salles de bains arrivent dans des baignoires?

-Sans blague?

-Je te jure.

Malgré lui, Camus esquissa un léger sourire attendri:

-Quel grand gamin tu fais…

-Peut-être, mais au moins, le gamin t'a remonté le moral.

-Ha bon?

-Mec, je te connais, et je suis sûr que tu as au moins redressé le coin de la bouche.

Camus ne nia même pas: il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Milo le connaissait trop bien, inutile d'essayer de lui mentir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Tout va bien.

-Permets-moi d'en douter: la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans un tel état, c'était au moment où Hyôga faisait encore des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

-Je maitrisais parfaitement la situation.

-Menteur! Tu m'as même appelé en urgence tellement t'étais crevé!

Camus sourit à la simple évocation de ce souvenir: il avait tenu trois mois sans dormir plus de quatre ou cinq heures de suite. Trois mois tout seul avec son apprenti dans leur maison reculée en Sibérie. Trois mois à ne presque pas fermer l'oeil, à s'occuper difficilement des besoins d'un enfant si jeune, trop jeune,…

Puis, il avait craqué et avait appelé Milo, bien plus doué qu'il ne l'était avec les enfants, et surtout désireux de pouvoir enfin se reposer pendant une ou deux journées pendant lesquelles le grec pourrait s'occuper de Hyôga, épuisé par des entraînements qui ne menaient à rien, et rendu irritable à cause du manque de sommeil.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord craint, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Hyôga, bien que timide, s'était presque immédiatement attaché à Milo et à ses mimiques, à ses tentatives (réussies) de le faire sourire et même rire. A tel point que le garçon avait même commencé à le réclamer lui lors de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Il devait l'avouer, Camus avait sincèrement été impressionné par la manière dont Milo avait géré les choses. Il rassurait Hyôga la nuit, le faisait parler (ce que Camus n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire), l'écoutait, jouait avec lui quand il faisait vraiment trop froid pour s'entraîner,… Il avait même cuisiné quand il avait vu les piètres tentatives du Verseau, prétextant qu'un enfant devait avoir une alimentation « correcte, nom d'Athéna! ». *

-Je dois admettre que tu m'as été d'une grande aide sur ce coup-là.

-Seulement sur ce coup-là? C'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe toi!

Le sourire du Verseau s'élargit légèrement, et malgré lui, sans s'en rendre compte, toute peur, toute angoisse et tout malaise s'était comme évaporé à ce simple souvenir, au simple son de la voix de Milo.

-Comment fais-tu?

-Hm?

-Comment fais-tu pour que tout paraisse si simple? Comment fais-tu pour toujours dire les mots qu'il faut?

Camus se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings, surpris par ce soudain accès de sincérité, presque de faiblesse: bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?! Il devait absolument se contrôler, ne pas montrer qu'il allait au plus mal! Il devait se taire pour le protéger! Envolé le court moment de bonheur hors du temps, terminée cette parenthèse paisible: il devait absolument se reprendre!

Inconscient (ou au contraire, conscient) de son trouble, Milo souffla, presque pensif:

-Je sais pas bien… Ca vient tout seul, ça et l'envie de t'aider.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._

-Et quand j'ai envie de te protéger, des autres ou de toi-même.

 _C'est à moi de dire ça, c'est à moi de te protéger en me taisant._

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges.

Asséna-t-il durement, écoeuré par son propre mensonge, horrifié de dire une telle chose alors que son coeur hurlait qu'on le sauve:

-Navré de te le dire, mais je pense que si.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Camus se leva:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je sais pas bien… T'es… (Milo sembla chercher ses mots) Distant avec moi… Et sans raison apparente alors…

Il poussa un soupir, et Camus entendit qu'il se levait à son tour:

-T'as pas envie qu'on parle autrement qu'avec une porte entre nous? Depuis quand tu te caches, Camus? Depuis quand tu as peur de me montrer ce que tu ressens?

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors tu peux ouvrir la porte, non?

Camus hésita un long moment, espérant que Milo perdrait patience et s'en irait, mais il resta, patient. Et le Verseau savait qu'il ne partirait pas tant que cette porte se trouverait encore entre eux deux. Alors, il poussa un soupir et ouvrit lentement.

Milo était bien là, patient, et quand la porte fut bien ouverte, il esquissa un léger sourire, à la fois rassurant et rassuré:

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, Milo, sérieusement?

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules:

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison?

-Non, mais aujourd'hui tu en as une, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Comme tu ne peux pas nier que quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe?

-Tu changes de sujet.

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

Camus pinça les lèvres: il ne voyait pas où Milo voulait en venir. A vrai dire, il voyait aussi mal comment il allait réussir à la faire partir. Le grec écarta légèrement les bras:

-Tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire (Décida-t-il d'avouer): si je t'en parle, tu seras en danger.

Milo plissa les yeux, comme pour voir s'il mentait, puis, après un léger silence, il soupira et baissa les bras:

-Pff… D'accord… J'insiste plus…

-Puisque je te dis que je ne… (Camus cligna des yeux) Quoi?

-J'ai pas envie de te forcer à parler d'un truc qui te fait mal et peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel:

-A d'autres… Tu peux pas me mentir, Camus… Et je sais que tu vas mal… Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

-Tu ne peux rien faire.

-Si.

-Ha bon?

Milo esquissa un sourire et lui tendit les bras, grands ouverts:

-Viens là.

Camus le regarda avec un air à la fois méprisant et incertain:

-Tu es sérieux?

-Fais pas ton timide, je sais que t'adore ça. (Puis, il insista, faussement menaçant) Et je partirai pas d'ici tant que j'aurai pas eu ma dose.

Camus poussa un long soupir:

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

Nouveau soupir:

-Tu es vraiment un gamin quand tu veux…

Abdiqua-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, récalcitrant. Milo referma doucement ses bras, très tendrement, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser et le serra contre lui:

-Je sais.

Camus ferma les yeux, puis leva les bras et les resserra sur le t-shirt marine du Scorpion, enfouissant son visage dans l'étoffe et poussant un long soupir. Milo poussa un petit rire et fit mine de se dégager:

-Allez, j'arrête de t'envahir, je vais rentrer et…

Mais comme il se reculait, Camus resserra sa prise sur le t-shirt, presque rien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il y ait une légère, infime, résistance. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Milo s'arrête et baisse des yeux intrigués:

-Cam-…

-Reste.

Le grec cligna des yeux ébahis:

-Mais tu…

-Ne pars pas.

Milo n'hésita pas. Il se rapprocha immédiatement et serra brusquement Camus contre lui, de toutes ses forces:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait?…

-Pitié, ne me le demande pas…

Mais ces simples mots n'empêchaient pas Milo de voir les morsures sur sa gorge, de sentir une odeur inconnue sur ses vêtements,… Camus avait tellement peur qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il le repousse… Au lieu de ça, le grec le serra encore plus fort contre lui: il ne demandait rien, mais il savait. Et il savait aussi que Camus ne pouvait rien lui dire sous peine de les mettre tous les deux en danger:

-Ne me laisse pas…

-Je suis là, je reste là… T'en fais pas.

Camus ferma les yeux et se love d'avantage contre lui, se laissant bercer par le battement de ce coeur contre son oreille:

-Merci…

* * *

* J'adore l'idée d'un Milo doué en cuisine et d'un Camus un peu plus maladroit. Genre, les plats que préparent Milo sont moins beaux mais il adapte toujours la recette pour que ça soit meilleur, alors que c'est l'inverse chez Camus: il se borne à suivre la recette à la lettre, sert de plats magnifiques, mais qui sont au fond assez « bofs » (corrects hein! Mais à choisir, ceux de Milo auraient plus de succès)

Et voilà! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, surtout à toi, Aquarius-no-Camus ^^ A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! :D


End file.
